


Sam

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [12]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drinking Contest, Gen, Humor, Sanguine Rose
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Il ladro è un amante del bere ed ha un amico che solitamente lo attende per gareggiare.





	

La Giumenta Bardata offriva sempre buon vino a buon prezzo; proprio in virtù di ciò, era divenuta una delle locande che il ladro frequentava regolarmente.

Alcuni tra i Compagni erano grandi bevitori e a Hiroki piaceva brindare e pasteggiare con loro, ma non disdegnava di cambiare aria per qualche ora. Ruiza di solito non lo seguiva, preferendo pensare ai propri affari: entrambi amici d'infanzia, coppia improbabile di avventurieri e Compagni, erano d'accordo che trascorrere insieme anche quelle poche ore di tempo libero avrebbe soltanto finito col rovinare la loro amicizia.

Così, mentre il bardo pensava alle proprie conoscenze, il ladro si dava ai doveri della gilda e, occasionalmente, frequentava le taverne per carpire informazioni e pettegolezzi, magari trovare qualche famiglia agiata che avrebbe potuto 'condividere' un po' delle proprie ricchezze.

Seduto al bancone principale de La Giumenta Bardata, dunque, il ladro sorseggiava dal proprio boccale di vino, guardandosi un po' attorno e godendosi la musica di qualcuno che di certo non lo avrebbe stressato per ascoltare le sue nuove creazioni e dare a tutti costi un parere tecnico. Non era di certo una giornata produttiva, dato che non era riuscito a scovare nulla di valore, ma l'atmosfera rilassante della locanda riusciva a bilanciare la delusione.

Sempre sensibile a ciò che gli accadeva intorno, riconobbe immediatamente quando la sedia che gli stava accanto, vuota fino a poco prima, venne occupata da qualcuno. Gettò un'occhiata a quell'uomo con la coda dell'occhio, riconoscendolo in pochi secondi; con un sorriso, si voltò a scrutarlo.

“Sam”, sorrise cordialmente al suo amico di bevute.

Sam Guevenne, presenza misteriosa agli occhi di Hiroki, indossava il solito abito liso e gli sedeva accanto come sempre. Il ladro non sapeva perché quell'uomo sembrasse tanto interessato a lui, ma finché Sam offriva da bere di sicuro Hiroki non se ne sarebbe fatto un cruccio; così, finì con un gran sorso il proprio vino e si voltò alla propria sinistra, porgendo all'altro il boccale per la solita bevanda speciale.

Sam era solito sfidarlo in improbabili quanto divertenti gare di bevute che si erano sempre risolte in parità assoluta: ben poco stabili sui propri piedi, entrambi avevano sempre concordato di riprendere la volta successiva. Stavolta, però, il ladro non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che la sfida proseguisse ancora a lungo, intenzionato a vincere e a non farsi fermare dallo spiacevole girare in tondo della locanda.

Ovviamente, Hiroki non aveva alcuna idea della reale identità del suo amico di bevute, ma lo stesso Sanguine aveva il sospetto che essere a conoscenza di un dettaglio simile non avrebbe cambiato granché del loro strano rapporto – una bevuta in compagnia era sempre piacevole, dopotutto.

“Sono sicuro che questo ti piacerà molto...” sorrise Sam, versando un liquido caldo e speziato nel boccale che l'altro gli porgeva. “Viene dalla mia scorta segreta, è ottimo. Tutto d'un sorso, come al solito!”

Il ladro non se lo fece ripetere due volte: bevve inclinando indietro il capo e trangugiò tutto d'un fiato, cercando d'ignorare la sensazione bruciante dell'alcol che scendeva verso l'esofago e la fiammata di calore che sembrò risalire fin troppo rapidamente. In ogni caso, una volta superato lo shock iniziale era una bevanda buonissima.

“Dammi la ricetta”, fu la sola cosa che riuscì a pronunciare il Nord, non riuscendo a credere al modo in cui stentasse a mettere insieme semplici parole. Sarebbe stata più dura del previsto.

“Spiacente”, rispose Sam, altrettanto in difficoltà nel pronunciarsi. “Ricetta di famiglia...”

“Versa, versa...”

Il secondo boccale andò giù più facilmente, dato che il calore del precedente non era realmente svanito; accaldato, Hiroki strinse le labbra nel cercare di recuperare da qualche parte il senso logico di ciò che stava cercando di portare a termine – ah, già, non ne aveva uno. Era una prova d'orgoglio.

Sam rise e scosse il capo, iniziando a sbottonare la veste che indossava; il ladro seguì subito dopo, sfilandosi la giubba della gilda nel tentativo di domare la vampata di calore che gli stava facendo arrossare il viso – presto, restò a torso nudo e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con una mano persino più calda.

Non riuscendo più a formare qualche pensiero coerente, si limitò a battere il boccale sul bancone, invitando così il suo avversario al terzo round. Ridacchiando, Guevenne versò altro liquore e lo buttò giù senza battere ciglio, mentre il ladro dovette convincersi che il caldo sarebbe passato presto, prima di vuotare il boccale.

Da quel punto in poi, Hiroki non riuscì più a ricordare i numeri o la propria identità, ma si mantenne concentrato sull'obiettivo: cercare di far stramazzare Sam e mantenersi cosciente... in qualche modo. Il calore era forte, ma sembrava abbracciarlo e cullarlo dolcemente, era una sensazione non del tutto spiacevole; riuscendo a mettere insieme qualche reazione cosciente, afferrò la bottiglia dalle mani di Sam e se la portò alle labbra, ridendo spensierato mentre iniziava a ingollarne il contenuto a grandi sorsate nella speranza che questo l'avrebbe reso vincitore – Ruiza, osservando la scena dall'uscio della locanda proprio nell'atto di entrare, sperò invece che il suo amico non stramazzasse al suolo. Cercò di intervenire, ma non poté fare a meno di restare a guardare affascinato mentre il disastro si dipanava sotto i suoi occhi; certo, se avesse vinto sarebbe stato ottimo materiale per una canzone da avvinazzati... e se avesse perso? Il bardo risolse con semplicità: ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Così, accomodandosi ad un tavolo un po' in disparte, osservò Sam ridere e tirare fuori un'altra bottiglia per scolarsela senza tanti problemi, mentre Hiroki faticava a finire la propria; tuttavia, il ladro rimase in piedi anche dopo, sebbene il rossore sul suo viso si fece pericolosamente intenso. A Ruiza venne un po' da ridere quando i due rimasero in mutande, ma fu un po' sollevato dal divertimento degli altri avventori – Sam Guevenne non gli stava esattamente antipatico, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che gli impediva di vederlo come qualcuno di innocuo; se nessuno a parte lui aveva dei sospetti, forse si trattava soltanto di un suo problema.

Le bottiglie vuote si accumularono sul bancone, mentre il bardo della locanda iniziava a suonare qualcosa di allegro per ravvivare la gara di bevute; bottiglia dopo bottiglia, ridendo, il ladro e il misterioso avventore si presero sottobraccio e cantarono parole senza senso, biascicando malamente e restando senza fiato per le risate.

Ancora altre bottiglie, cosa che meravigliò molto il bardo: pur sapendo che Hiroki reggeva alcolici di tutti i tipi senza particolari problemi, era anche vero che bere troppo gli avrebbe fatto molto male. Esitando, si agitò sulla sedia che occupava cercando di farsi coraggio per andare a mettere fine alla gara...

Si fermò soltanto perché scorse Guevenne vacillare pericolosamente sul suo sgabello, pensando che, di quel passo, non ci sarebbe stato motivo di infastidire il ladro; con un po' di fortuna, la gara sarebbe giunta alla fine, cosa che Ruiza attendeva con ansia. Come se il suo desiderio si fosse avverato, il bardo scorse l'amico vuotare ancora una bottiglia, poggiandola sul tavolo con mano incerta, mentre Sam non riuscì più a reggere... e cadde dallo sgabello a faccia in giù.

Era arrivato il momento di recuperare Hiroki.

 

~

 

Come prevedibile, il ladro si risvegliò dopo qualche ora sotto la supervisione del bardo, che lo scrutava a braccia incrociate e con un'espressione che gli aveva lasciato una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia.

“Ah... la mia testa...” mugugnò, mentre il dolore sembrava esplodergli nella scatola cranica, spingendolo a chiudere nuovamente le palpebre. La luce era troppo forte, tanto da ferirgli gli occhi...

“Bevi, ti passerà”, lo spronò Ruiza, alzandosi dalla comoda sedia e portandogli alle labbra una pozione rigenerante: con un po' di fortuna, ne sarebbe bastata una sola per far riprendere l'altro.

Presto, Hiroki si riprese e si rimise a sedere, strizzando un po' gli occhi arrossati. La prima domanda che porse all'amico, però, fu di carattere pratico: “Allora, ho vinto?”

“Sei un idiota”, fu la gelida risposta del bardo. Avrebbe tanto voluto intimargli di smettere di darsi a gare così stupide, tra le tante cose, ma fu interrotto da un discreto bussare. Invitò la persona in stanza, curioso di sapere chi fosse... e deluso dal trovarsi davanti un Sam Guevenne pimpante e in forze.

“Ehi, amico...”

“Ah, Sam! Allora?”

Guevenne rise e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, ma da lui non arrivò risposta.

Quando però tirò fuori una certa reliquia, Ruiza restò a bocca aperta e riuscì semplicemente a mormorare: “Credo che abbia vinto tu, Hiroki...”

Il bardo riconobbe senza ombra di dubbio la Rosa di Sanguine, potente arma e reliquia daedrica inestimabile, e non poté che chiedersi perché mai Sam Guevenne, di tutte le persone, possedesse quell'oggetto... e perché lo stesse porgendo al ladro come pegno per una scommessa persa. La cosa gli parve talmente insensata, che non poté che scrutare i due a bocca aperta, esterrefatto.

La reazione di Hiroki, tuttavia, non si avvicinò neanche lontanamente a quella del bardo. Alzando le sopracciglia in un'espressione perplessa e meravigliata, il Nord chinò il capo ad esaminare l'oggetto che gli veniva proposto, senza tuttavia alzarvi sopra un dito – era risaputo che il ladro non fosse affatto ferrato in materia di magia e che se ne tenesse volutamente alla larga, ma persino lui dovette ammettere segretamente che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poter usufruire del potere daedrico per facilitare i combattimenti.

“Non posso accettarlo”, finì per rispondere, scuotendo il capo e causando così un mezzo infarto al povero bardo. “Non mi piace la magia, non saprei proprio come usarlo... e, in tutta onestà, ho la sensazione che non ci farei molti soldi... voglio dire, sarebbero migliaia di septim, ma non tanti quanti ne vale la Rosa.”

“Si tratta di un dono di Sanguine, principe daedrico della dissolutezza. Se non la prendi tu, che hai dimostrato di poter bere così tanto, a chi dovrei donare il mio artefatto?”

“Ad un mago, per iniziare. Sono sicuro che ci siano parecchi Bretoni svitati in giro per Skyrim...”

“Ma nessuno di loro è al pari di te!”

Ruiza avrebbe voluto gridare all'amico di accettare senza tante storie, temendo di aver davanti l'incarnazione umana dello stesso Sanguine; tuttavia, se ne restò a bocca aperta, stupefatto dalla scena che gli si svolgeva davanti agli occhi e sentendosi totalmente impotente e incapace di intromettersi.

“Possiamo trovare un compromesso, che ne dici? Invece di questo, perché non mi dai un po' di quello strano vino di prima? Mi piacerebbe molto e sicuramente ne farei un uso molto adeguato!” rise il ladro, pregustando ancora un po' di quel calore che l'aveva tanto lambito.

Sam si voltò a scrutare Ruiza come a volergli chiedere se Hiroki stesse bene, ma il bardo poté solo fare spallucce.

“Sono serio, preferisco il vino”, insistette Hiroki, ignaro di tutto.

“Come desideri, amico mio...”

Guevenne poggiò una trentina di bottiglie di buon vino sui ripiani disponibili della stanza e mise via la Rosa di Sanguine; gettò un'ultima occhiata al ladro che sedeva ancora sul letto e si congedò: “È stato un piacere bere con te, molto divertente. Vieni a trovarmi, una di queste volte...”

“La prossima volta ci giochiamo qualche centinaia di septim!”

Sam rise e scosse il capo. Salutò i due e si incamminò verso le scale che portavano al pianterreno, pronto ad andarsene per la propria strada; arrivato a metà rampa, venne richiamato da un bardo un po' pallido e decisamente impressionato: “Hm?”

“Sanguine...”

L'uomo sorrise tra sé, annuì molto leggermente e proseguì per la propria strada senza doversi spiegare, uscendo presto dalla locanda per sparire tra la folla di Whiterun.

“Hiroki...” mormorò Ruiza, dall'uscio.

“Sì?”

“Mi hai appena fornito materiale prezioso per un componimento.”

“Ode al Nord ubriaco?” rise il ladro.

“Ode allo stolto che non ha riconosciuto Sanguine”, mormorò tra sé il bardo, richiudendo la porta della stanza sebbene fosse ancora piuttosto sbigottito.


End file.
